Ignore Him
by The Psychotic Cherry Blossom
Summary: Hiei's been living with Mehi for a year now, what's going to happen when he begins to feel insecure thanks to Yusuke and Kuwabaka and decides to listen in on a girl-to-girl conversation? DAMN THE WORD SEARCHES! One-shot. Flames accepted so please review.


**Hey, **_**PCB**_** here. I had this idea for a one-shot for a while and decided to post it, finally. Just so you people know, I'm working on chapters for all my stories but the only one I have finished is the one for Live Rose Red, Black Rose Dead. That'll be posted in a few days when I'm finished with the editing.**

**Enjoy the one shot people.**

"Mehi! Where the hell are you Onna?!" He called out through the apartment.

"In the kitchen Hiei," a feminine voice sounded at a lower decibel. Hiei stalked into said room with his arms crossed and bad attitude in full swing. He found Mehi doing a word search like usual. Hiei didn't feel the need to waste his time with silly ningen things.

"Onna! Where the hell were you earlier?!"

"I was at the store Hiei. Ningen's have to get their food there, remember?" she said without looking up. Hiei had been living with this human for almost a year now, and it never failed to irritate him when she was more concerned with her damn puzzle than him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going?! I got called out on a mission and didn't know where you were!"

"I left a note beside the bed," she muttered.

"Don't sass me Onna!" Mehi finally looked up from her word search.

"Okay, you never get this upset when I don't tell you where I'm going. Especially since I can take care of myself," she brushed silky blonde hair out of her grey eyes. "What's really got you upset?"

"Hn," he closed his eyes and collapsed onto the window sill she'd had a seat put under for him.

"Let me guess, Kuwabaka and Yusuke-teme did something stupid," her eyes narrowed slightly. "Judging by your look, they were teasing you about me so much that they did something stupid and you ended up getting injured saving their asses."

Bullseye, but he wasn't going to tell her that. "Hn."

She sighed and walked over to him. Mehi placed her hand on his side and squeezed. Hiei gave an almost imperceptable flinch, but Mehi felt it. "Have you already treated it?"

"Hn. The Not-So-Grim Reaper took care of it," he seethed using her name for Botan.

"All right. Now get your sweet snow out of the fridge and relax. I'll kick the boy's behinds tomorrow."

"I don't need you to fight my battles Onna," he glared at her, but it had no effect. It was one of the reasons he, dare he say it, fell in love with her. She grabbed his chin and nibbled on his lips.

"Just eat your snow Mountain Boy," (1), she whispered againest his lips and went back to her damn word search. Hiei was begining to hate the damn puzzles, and sulked into his ice cream. Mehi finished her puzzle and started on dinner, using the Makai spices Kurama had given to her as seeds which she treated like her children as they grew. Her cooking was even better than the food Hiei had had from Mukuro's chef. She was starting another puzzle while eating. Hiei normally liked the fact that she didn't feel the need to fill the empty silence with words, but it seemed like she was talking to him less and less lately.

Mehi had drawn him to her with her mostly serious personality, never ever loosing her cool. She had been serverely detached when they had met for the first time, but the situation then really hadn't been conducive to conversation since Mehi had come in seconds before Hiei was killed and had saved his ass. He'd calmly told her he hadn't needed help, to which she'd replyed that she hadn't given a shit about saving him. She'd wanted to kill the demon.

Hiei had begun stalking her after that. He didn't know why. Mehi attacked him a few days after he started following her. She'd known he was there the whole time. They were evenly matched when the damndest thing happened. She'd disarmed him and locked her lips on his.

They'd spent the entire night in the clearing she'd lead him into to trap him. In the morning, she'd been gone when he'd woken up. Hiei had eventually found her again, but this time she just ignored his existence until he showed up at her apartment. She'd called him in and said that if he was hoping for a repeat preformence, it wasn't likely.

Hiei had called her a whore. Mehi had chuckled and told him that he was incredibly narrow sighted just because she thought about sex like a man. He hadn't been able to control himself and had pounced on her. After some wrestling, somehow they'd ended up in bed again. The routine had continued on for about a month before Hiei had found out she was a solitary agent for Koenma. When asked, Mehi had told him that it really hadn't mattered who she worked for, plus he hadn't asked before then.

Eventually, Hiei had ended up spending so much time with the Ningen woman, he basically lived with her. His stuff found it's way into her closet and dresser, not that either had much, and he spent every night he wasn't on a mission with her. They had just kind of accepted that the other was going to be a constant companion. Hiei hadn't told her he loved her, and Mehi hadn't said she loved Hiei.

He didn't know why he was so irritated with the stupid word searches. He just was.

Morning came quickly, and Hiei once again found himself alone, but there was a note attached to his katana.

_Hiei,_

_You didn't find the note on the bedside table last time, so I stuck it on the one place I knew you'd find it. Botan and Keiko have decided to drag me around shopping for useless things. Yes, pity is appreciated. If I don't make it out alive, there's enough sweet snow in the large freezor to last you a week._

_Mehi_

Hiei chuckled at her dry wit. It was another thing that had attracted him to her. He quickly dressed and headed over to Kurama's house. They would get their mission there.

"Good morning Hiei," Kurama greeted as he opened his window. Hiei responded with a 'Hn' and sat on the sill. "How is Mehi-chan?" Kurama was rather close to the girl since out of the entire team he was the only one she could stand for any length of time beside Hiei.

"Hn. She's being dragged around shopping with the Reaper and Yusuke's woman."

Kurama chuckled. "The poor girl." Hiei smirked. "Yusuke and Kuwabara are downstairs, so I suggest we join them."

"Hn," was his response, but he followed the red-headed fox out anyway. The two buffoons were shouting at the T.V. and shoveling food into their gullets. Hiei resumed his perch on a window sill and ignored them. That was until Kuwabaka decided to turn the subject to women.

"My Yukina is just so beautiful!" he preened while Hiei bristled. "But I have to admit that Keiko is cute in a school girl kind of way."

"For our information Kuwabara, Keiko _is_ a school girl. A college one, but still a school girl," Yusuke pointed out. "She's totally sexy though."

"You would know Yusuke," even Kurama was joining in.

"You're the one involved with the Grim Reaper Kurama," Yusuke gave a cheeky grin. Kurama and Botan's relationship had come out when Kuwabara had accidently walked in on them.

"Hey, hey!" Kuwabara shouted. "What about Mehi? Now that girl has some curves!" Hiei's eye twitched. If there was one woman he was as sensitive about as his sister, it was Mehi. "And those smokey bedroom eyes," he had a perverted look on his face. "Plus she's better endowed than a model!" A shiver ran up his spine when he heard the sound of Hiei's sword being drawn.

"Chill out Hiei!" Yusuke chortled. "He's just saying you made a great catch. You might want to keep an eye on her though. Lots of guys would try to take her away." Yusuke blinked when he found he was talking to thin air. "Hiei?"

Kurama sighed. "You two should know better than to eye Hiei's woman. He's very sensitive about her since he was the Forbidden Child."

"We were just having some fun with him," Kuwabara muttered.

"Nah, Kurama's right. He'd die for that girl and we all know it. Maybe we should just lay off him for a while," Yusuke muttered. "Wonder where he went though."

None of them had any clue.

Hiei was, in fact, watching Mehi and the other girls shop. He was a bit curious as to what they were saying, so he'd crept closer. Hiei wasn't worried about being caught by Mehi. There were to many conflicting energies in the mall for her to single him out when he lowered his energy.

Mehi looked a bit fatigued, but that was to be expected when she was dragged around the entire mall by two legendary shoppers.

"I don't like him, at all," he heard Mehi say.

"Why not Mehi? He's so protective of you, and if you don't mind me saying, he's pretty hot with all that soft looking black hair." Keiko took a sip of her soda. "Not to mention how fast he is. You should be really happy to have a guy like him want you."

"I just don't like him. He's irritating to the max. Plus he has a major superiority complex. It's almost like he has to protect me because I'm a woman," she sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Not to mention how he's obsessed with his sister and way too old for me."

_'Are they talking about...me?'_ Hiei was feeling something he hadn't in centuries, hurt. Hiei couldn't take anymore and left. In lieu of going back to the apartment with her, he stayed with Kurama for almost a week. The fox kept trying to get him to go see her, but he was stubborn.

"Come on Hiei. Mehi is really worried about you."

"Bullshit. I told you what she said Kurama."

The Fox's eye's narrowed. "You probably misheard what she said."

"I didn't mishear anything!" Hiei shouted. Kurama gave a sigh of defeat.

"Fine Hiei." He walked out of the room and downstairs. Rain started to pelt the ground, and Hiei watched outside as Mehi made her way to Kurama's for the fifth time since he'd left. His eyes widened when he saw she wasn't even using an umbrella, and rain was soaking her entire body.

"Baka onna," he muttered. He watched as Kurama gave her the same line he'd been giving Mehi every time she'd visited. Hiei had made Kurama promise not to tell Mehi he was there. Hiei's eyes widened again as he took a closer look at Mehi's face. "Is she...crying?" He shook his head. "No. Mehi never cries." Her name tasted sweet on his lips, but before he knew it, she was walking away with a defeated slump to her shoulders. He felt his body strain in the need to go after her, but Hiei stubbornly held himself back from it.

Stomping footsteps came up the stairs a second before Kurama slammed the door open, walked over to the male Koorime, and tossed Hiei out into the rain.

"Go fix things with Mehi!" Kurama shouted out his window. "She's going to get really sick because of you Hiei! And I won't let you back into this house until you at least talk to her!" the window shuddered with the force Kurama used to shut it. Hiei had never seen the fox that ruffled.

The fire demon sighed and began the walked to Mehi's apartment. He looked in from the tree beside the place and saw where Mehi had carelessly dropped her wet clothes on the ground in a trail leading to the bathroom. That was strange. Mehi was meticulous and neat. She always said it was harder for people to break in without a sign when everything was in it's proper place. Mehi walked out of the bathroom in only a towel and went into her bedroom with change.

She was in her pj's, boxers and a tank top, when she just dropped her towel on the floor without drying her hair. Kurama was right. Something was wrong. Hiei slipped into the apartment and looked at her. She just sat on the couch staring on the cieling.

"Finally come back Hiei?" Mehi's voice broke the silence.

"Hn," he stepped out of the shadows to stand in front of her. Her eyes were cold, like they had been when they'd first met. Slowly, he'd watched the icy depths warm when they rested on him as time had passed.

"Why are you here?"

"What? You don't want me here?" Hiei couldn't help it, but the hurt of the past week rose up.

Mehi tilted her head slightly. A sign she was confused. "Why wouldn't I want you here Hiei? You're the one who left in the first place. I didn't think you were coming back."

Hiei's hand clenched. Mehi was right, but he wasn't going to admit that. In defense, he started shouting at her. "Why the hell would you care?! You were the one who said you didn't like me at all!"

"I don't like you," it was posed more as a question. "Where would you get an idea like that?"

"I heard you talking to the Reaper and Yusuke's woman at the mall! I'm irritating to the max and have a superiority complex remember?! Plus you don't seem to like me around anyway! You're alway doing those damn word searches and completely ignoring my presence!" Hiei growled and turned his back to her. He gave out an 'oomph' when he was suddenly jerked onto the couch by the back of his clothing. Mehi straddled him and held him down.

Hiei was a demon, but he was no match for Mehi's spiritual strength. "You little fool," she muttered as she settled herself on top of him with her chest barely grazing his and holding down his arms.

"Don't start with me, Baka Onna!" She silenced him with a kiss.

"Shh, I'm speaking now. At the mall, yes I did say someone was irritating and had a superiority complex. What made you think I was talking about you?" Hiei growled at her. "Speak Hiei."

"You said I was obsessed with my sister and way too old for you."

"I wasn't talking about you, Hiei. I was talking about a classmate I ran into at the mall. He used to bring pictures of his sister to school and blubber about her cuteness. He was considered a great catch by the girls in school, something about him being a family man, and he was four years older than me. He's really just a chauvinist pig who wouldn't leave me alone. I left my old school to get away from him. The girls were cooing about him when he tried to act charming and ask me on a date again. I refused."

Hiei snarled. "Why would you refuse if so many women want him?!" Mehi leaned down to his ear and gently nibbled.

"Because I only want to be with the one I love Hiei. I only want to be with you," she whispered. Mehi got off him without another word and trotted over to her door. She shot an invitation with her eyes over her shoulder. Hiei couldn't get off the couch fast enough to get into the bedroom.

A few days later, everything had returned to normal.

"Mehi! Where are you Onna?!"

"In the living room Hiei."

He came in to find her doing another word search. "Onna! Where the hell were you earlier?!"

"On a mission Hiei."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I left a note."

Hiei huffed and sat beside her on the couch. Mehi hadn't moved since he walked in and didn't give him a glance. She was too consumed with her word search. Hiei smirked and ripped it out of her hands before tackling a surprised Mehi and sealing her lips with his. Her word search went flying, but Hiei didn't see the smirk on Mehi's own lips.

Best way to keep a guy interested?

Ignore him.

_**(1) I heard somewhere that 'Hiei' refered to a mountain in some way.**_

**Hope everyone liked the one-shot. Reveiw and let me know what you think.**

_**PCB**_


End file.
